


Loyalty

by mcgonamum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, HP PJO crossover, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix Meetings (Harry Potter), Sally Jackson Rides a Motorcycle, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, baby Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgonamum/pseuds/mcgonamum
Summary: "You were supposed to be the 𝐥𝐨𝐲𝐚𝐥 one."In which a phenomenal witch is betrayed by who she thought was her one true love
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sirius Black/Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Sally Jackson is a witch and goes to Hogwarts. And were just going to pretend that she goes to Hogwarts because this was written pre-Ilvermorny canonness

Things were wild in the gryffindor common room the night after their first quidditch match of the season, and though she would never admit it, Sally Jackson was loving it. As she was paraded around the room with her fellow teammates after their first victory, the entire house cheered for them, and them only. Even the young but stern Professor McGonagall clapped as the seven quidditch players were carried around on the shoulders of their housemates, grinning wildly.

"Go Sal!" She heard her best friend, Lily Evans, shout from the crowd. She gleamed as she looked over her shoulder to see the girl that resembled herself. Strangers often mistook them for sisters, which neither of them minded. Sally was being more of a sister to Lily than Petunia, Lily's snob of a muggle sibling.

Sally jumped off the shoulders of Calvin Price, her strong housemate who was in the seventh year along with Sally and her friends, and made her way towards Lily. "Lil! You saw the match? I thought you went to the library, studying who knows what!" Sally shouted over the shouts of the crowd.

"I decided to change it up a bit! Wanted to see if you were as good as everyone talked you up to be," Lily replied, just as loud.

"What'd you think?"

"You were alright, I guess," Lily grinned.

"Oh shut it, Lils," Sally pushed Lily's shoulder playfully, knocking her into James Potter's arms.

"I see you've fallen for me at last!" James smirked at Lily, who pushed him away and stood up properly.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Oh every night, Lily-Bear, every night."

Lily scoffed and turned red as Sally chuckled to herself. "Shut up Sal," she whined and threw a pillow from the couch, which flew past her and hit Sirius Black in the back of the head.

"Lily! Bloody hell, you almost messed up my hair!" Sirius exclaimed after he shot around and marched over to the two girls. He wrapped his arm around Sally's shoulders and she felt butterflies swarming in her stomach as she tried to hide her smile and avoid burying her head in Sirius's chest to smell him. Lily noticed her friend acting suspicious and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sirius as Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention.

"I'll tell you later," lily said after calming down to listen to the head of house's announcement.

"You all have fun tonight, you deserve it! But if I hear a single peep out of the lot of you after one in the morning, I will take off twenty points for each person awake, I don't care if you're in my house or not. I will not tolerate low grades because of a quidditch match! Goodnight!" She called as she hurried out of the common room and to her private quarters in her office.

As soon as the portrait hole shut again, the crowd started buzzing, until Lily shouted above everyone. "Let's play Bed, Wed, Behead!" She suggested. The sixth and sevenths years all shouted in agreeance as they all moved towards the burgundy couches near the fireplace. The younger years all started mingling among themselves, knowing that they would get rejected the moment they asked to join the game.

As soon as everyone was settled, lily started. "Alright! James! Bed, wed, behead, choose between McGonagall, the fat friar and Mrs. Norris!" She said. Everyone chuckled as they awaited his response.

"That's a tricky one, Lils! I'd have to say behead them all and then I'll bed and wed you instead," he smirked and winked. Lily quickly took off her shoe and threw it. It hit him right in the face and knocked it off the couch. The sixth and seventh years all laughed. Lily and James' bickering was normal to them now, after nearly seven years of hearing it nonstop.

James wiped the dirty shoe print off from his face and scowled at Lily before taking his turn. "Sally! Remus, Peter, Sirius! Take your pick!"

"That's not fair! I'm friends with all of them Sally exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have to choose! Or else we get to choose a dare for you, and you know how ruthless we are!" Peter chimed in.

Sally looked at Remus, Peter, and Sirius, who still had his arm around her shoulders as they sat on the couch together. Her face reddened.

"I dunno, I'm closest with Remus, so I guess I'd marry him, then that leaves me to shag Sirius and kill Peter. Sorry Peter," Sally looked at Peter apologetically, but he didn't seem too bothered by it, as he simply smiled at her.

Sally expected Sirius to inch away from her after she answered, but he only moved closer to her. After she took her turn, he wrapped his far hand around hers. She immediately stopped listening to everything that was going on around her, and solely focused on Sirius's breathing and voice. He leaned in close to Sally's ear. "You'd really shag me over those two?" He whispered.

Sally shrugged and smiled at Sirius. "Of course," She replied.

"I mean I'm a bit offended that you'd marry Remus instead of me, but not too offended, you know? Because you said you'd shag me, and the invitation is always out there for you too, Jackson."

"Er— Alright, Sirius," She replied and focused back on the game.

"Remus! Sally, Bertha Jorkins, Mary Macdonald, go ahead!" Peter grinned.

"Eurgh! Peter! I'd definitely kill Bertha Jorkins! She never knew how to keep her nose out of things. Then I guess I'd marry Mary Macdonald, she's as sweet as sugar. That just leaves Sally. Sorry, Sally!" Remus said distastefully.

"Glad to know you don't want to shag me, Moony. Good thing Sirius here is open for business," Sally laughed.

"You know it, girl!" Sirius added in, thirsty as ever.

"Slow your roll, there pal. I was just joking," Sally said as Sirius tried to kiss her cheek. Sirius laughed and stopped and moved his head back to where it was before. "My bad," he chuckled.

Noticing that the time was nearly midnight, most students in the younger years decided to retire to their beds for a good night's sleep. Eventually, thirty minutes later, filled up on butterbeer, Firewhisky, and treats from honeydukes that James and Sirius had hidden in their dorm all day, Sally sat up from the couch and said goodnight to her friends. However, when she got to the staircase, she turned around and looked at Sirius. She beckoned him to follow her and she heard him make an excuse to the group.

"You know what, I'm a bit tired too, I'll be off, big day tomorrow, with the Hogsmeade visit and all. I'll see you lot tomorrow."

They all said goodnight and he hurried towards Sally, who was now at the top of the stairs. They entered the emptied boys dorm, and laid down on Sirius' bed. Sally wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and her legs around Sirius' waist. This was her favourite way to snuggle with him.

"I think we should tell them soon," she said. "It's been so long... nearly a year now."

"I know. We can't keep doing this, they deserve to know. When do you reckon we should tell them?" He asked.

"How about at Hogsmeade tomorrow? While we're at the three broomsticks? It's always so cheery in there, and I doubt that anyone will have a problem about us being in a relationship," Sally said as she sat up on Sirius' hips, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"That sounds perfect," he smiled.

Sally smiled big as she leant down to kiss Sirius long and hard on the lips. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, he said as he flipped her over so that he was on the top, but her legs were still wrapped around his waist. They kissed passionately for a while before they both had no shirts on. They barely heard the door in time for Sally to put her shirt on, jump off the bed and hide underneath it.

"Hey, Sirius," chimed James as he walked into the dorm room. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Er— nothing, why?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Well you've got that guilty look on your face. Aw nice! Are you in the middle of a shag?" James shouted.

"What're you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"That pink bra, that's halfway under your sheets? Reckoned it belonged to a girl. Most of them do, but it's totally fine if it's yours, mate. No judgement here," James replied.

Sally gasped silently before quickly grabbing her unsupported boobs. She had forgotten to grab her bra.

"Oh! Oh, uhh no it's not mine, James."

"So who's the girl then? Is she in here? Under your bed, perhaps?" He asked.

"James— no!" Was all Sally heard before she saw a pool of light shine in on her under the bed as James lifted up the skirt of the bed. He gasped and backed away.

"Sally? You're shagging Sally?" He whispered unbelievably.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone! We were going to tell you lot tomorrow!"

"Wait... this has happened more than once? How long has this been going on?"

Sirius and Sally looked at each other, trying to convince the other to answer the questions by giving horrifying side eyes to each other.

Finally, Sally sighed. "Nearly a year," she replied.

"A year?! And you were only going to tell us tomorrow?!" James shouted.

Sally and Sirius tried to shush James, but it was to no use. By the time they finally quieted him down, Lily, Remus and Peter were already in the dorm with them.

"What's going on? I heard a scream and a shout?" Asked Remus.

"Bloody hell! Fine! We'll just tell you now!" Sirius shouted, exasperated. "We're a couple! We've been together for a year in December, Alright?"

This cause an upright outburst. Their entire friend group started shouting with happiness and clapping and smiling.

Sally and Sirius were so relieved that their friends were happy for them. As they sat on the couch in the common room, watching the fire, they smiled to themselves and each other. Sally's eyes began to droop and she leant her head on Sirius' chest. Sirius watched her as she fell asleep. Right before she drifted off, he whispered: "goodnight, Sally. I love you." 


	2. 2

Sally reached for the quaffle and knocked it through the hoop, where Todd Rankin was practicing as keeper. She hooted and flew past James. The two captains did their special handshake that they performed only while playing quidditch as they passed each other. She flew back to the other end of the pitch, where Lily was sitting in the stands, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Sally.

"You and James! You're such nerds!" She giggled.

"Well, it's not our fault that we're coordinated! We've done that handshake since second year tryouts, were not going to bloody well stop in our last year!" Sally exclaimed.

Lily continued to laugh. "It's fine, get back to practice," she said.

With a huff, Sally returned to her teammates and asked them to pause for a quick talk. As the team descended, James and Sally called for their attention.

"Okay team. Our next match is against Hufflepuff, and you know what that means," James started.

"An easy win!" Shouted Todd Rankin with a grin. Some other members of the team starting to hoot and holler before Sally cut them off.

"No— it means that we're still going to practice just as hard. Play just as hard. They might not be as good as Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but they've got a new beater, and I hear she has _very_ precise aim."

" _She?_ Ha! I bet she has the aim of a one eyed wombat!" Laughed Todd.

"And why is that?" Asked Sally.

"Because— well— you see, because— oh! You wouldn't get it, Sally," he stuttered.

"So you should explain it to me, _Todd,_ " she pressed. This was her way of showing Todd that his inappropriate jokes and statements weren't tolerated.

After a minute of Todd failing to respond to Sally's questions, and the team standing silently and awkwardly, Sally glared at them and James cut in.

"Guys, Sally is co-captain here. If you disrespect her— or me— we can still make the decision to cut you off the team, and choose another person to play your position. And I think you all remember how many people showed up for tryouts this year," he said with a pinch of order in his voice, while still trying to seem cool and welcoming.

The team nodded and they all lowered their heads in shame, knowing what they did was wrong.

"Hufflepuff uses a different technique than us, their chasers are always going to be on you, and they're going to try and intercept the quaffle. Make sure you are ALWAYS in front of them. If not, they'll grab the quaffle before you and rush to our end to shoot," said James.

"And _Todd,_ make sure you're always watching the quaffle. We can't have another ravenclaw situation!" Said Sally with a frown. With that, the co-captains sent the rest of the team off to the showers.

"Sal, you've been harsh on them lately, what's going on?" Asked James.

"I don't know what you mean, James. I'm preparing them for Hufflepuff. I've seen Rebecca Collins practice for beater, she's brutal," sally exclaimed.

"I think you're a bit stressed, Sal. With this game and studies and now people are finding out about you and Padfoot. I think it's all just getting to your head."

"That's completely absurd, James. Maybe _you're_ stressed. I have nothing to stress over. Besides, Sirius has nothing to do with this, I'm simply trying to get our team ready for our game."

"Sally! The match isn't until next month! We don't need to push them so hard," James pointed out.

"Have you seen how they've been eating? I swear, Charles ate five helpings of pudding at dinner last night. Five! We're not training them nearly enough if we want them to stay in shape!"

"Okay, okay. How about this: we make practice early in the mornings so they get a workout in every day, and we'll keep it short, maybe an hour, but each day we'll work on something different, like speed or aim or whatever you want, but we'll make in an hour and a half maximum each day," James suggested.

Sally thought for a moment before agreeing. "I guess giving them their workouts in the morning will let them have more time to do their homework after classes too," She said. "McGonagall has been on me because none of the team has handed in a single assignment in transfiguration all semester, besides me and you."

" _Wow._ She might make us cut them if they keep doing that."

"That's what I'm worried about. I know that a lot of kids tried out in the beginning of the year, but the reality is that we wouldn't be able to prepare them all in time, especially if it's five out of seven team members."

"We'll figure it out," James reassured as Lily approached them.

"What's up, guys?" She Asked with a worried expression.

"McGonagall might make us cut the team if they don't start handing in their assignments," James explained.

"Oh no! That's terrible, would suit them right, though. Gits, the whole lot of them," Lily snarled.

"Lils, we need a team though if we're going to win the house cup! We've had a winning streak for the past three years!" Sally exclaimed.

"Look, you two, I know you're both very worried about the future of your team and all, but I'm _starving_ and the Halloween feast starts in less than ten minutes. So I suggest you two go change so you make it to the feast in time," Lily said as she started backing up towards the castle. "I'll save you two a spot with us."

Sally and James made their way to the gryffindor change room and grabbed their change of clothes. Both heading into separate stalls, they changed and met back outside.

"Wow, I hadn't realized how late it was," James said as Sally came out of the change room. His stomach growled loudly right after he spoke, and Sally laughed.

"Me neither, but now that I did realize, I'm starving!" She exclaimed. "I'll race you to the castle!" Sally jumped on her broom and flew at full speed towards the front doors of the castle, James right on her tail. They made it to the doors just as Lily opened them, both of them flying in ahead of her, making her duck out of fear that she would get hit. They landed ten feet into the corridor and got off their brooms.

"I won!" Exclaimed Sally. James scowled before joining her towards the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Whatever, Sally. You got a head start," he said, clearly annoyed.

"James, you're so annoying," sally said, pushing him sideways playfully.

" _You're so annoying_ ," he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh shut up," sally laughed as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She Asked in her deep voice.

"Wiggenweld," Sally announced. The portrait swung open and the two of them stepped inside the common room. It was empty.

"Everyone must've left for the feast, come on, we'd better hurry before Dumbledore starts his speech," James said. The two of them rushed to their own dormitories and put away their broomsticks before running back downstairs and to the Great Hall together. They sat down at the Gryffindor Table right before Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Ah, now that everyone is here, I would like to say a few words," he started. "As you all know, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Klein is out on medical leave. I am pleased to inform you that Professor Klein will be returning to Hogwarts starting next Monday, and will resume lessons from where Professor Gambino left off."

The female students all around the Great Hall whispered excitedly amongst each other while the male students clapped. Professor Klein was known for his good looks and great mind. Many of the female students had a crush on him before he got injured at the end of September. This was one of the reasons why the students weren't very fond of Professor Gambino, besides the fact that he was a grumpy old man and he constantly gave detentions for the silliest incidents.

"Lily! Are you excited to get an actual lesson for once?" Sally Asked in an excited whisper.

"An actual lesson? I'm just excited to look at his face for a whole seventy five minutes!" Lily replied as her face began to flush.

"Lily! Wha- why- who-! Lily!" James scoffed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that," pointed out Lily.

"You mean besides the fact that he's your teacher and you're _underage_?"

"Hey— I turn seventeen in January! It won't matter by then."

James scoffed again and they all returned their attention to the headmaster.

"—and that is everything! May the feast begin!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore. Platters on the tables filled with extravagant foods and desserts, and there were bowls of juices, sodas and water spread out with ladles.

Sally looked up at the group of seventh year's around her as the food appeared.

"Let's eat!"


	3. 3

The sky was grey and stormy as Sally and Sirius made their way across the courtyard and to the Whomping Willow tree. Sally had to pretend to get sick in order to get them out of class early so nobody could watch as they snuck into their friends' secret hiding place.

"Sal! Sirius! It's about time! What kept you?" James asked with a suggestive wiggle from his eyebrows.

"Bloody Binns wouldn't stop talking! I had my arm raised for about fifteen minutes before I finally just announced that I felt ill to the entire class, and then, after about five minutes of explaining that I wasn't feeling well, he _finally_ sent me to the hospital wing, with Sirius as my escort," Sally explained exasperatedly as she moved to go sit next to Lily on the creaky bed, as Sirius and James snickered.

"Are you sure no one will catch us here? I thought that Snape knew that the shrieking shack had a passage from the Willow too," Sally Asked, concerned.

"Snivellus wouldn't dare challenge us knowing that all of us are in here," Sirius replied. "Knows he has nothing on all six of us together."

"Hell, he doesn't have anything on three of us! I would say two, but we all know how comfortable he is with the unforgivables," James added with an awkward chuckle, avoiding eye contact with Lily as he did.

Lily sighed and picked at her fingernails before finally speaking up with a somewhat nasty tone: "I don't care what you lot say about him anymore. Snape may not be my enemy at the moment, but with the way he's been acting as of late, I'm sure as hell he will be in the future. We're definitely not _friends_ right now."

"I'm sorry Lily," Sally said. "I know you two used to be close."

"Yeah, well he's too busy praising You-Know-Who to give a rat's arse about anything or anyone else besides him and his death eater pals, so honestly, talk about him as little or as badly as you want, I won't interject."

The room was silent and suddenly a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. About ten seconds later, a strike of lightning lit up the dim room.

"We should probably go, a storm's coming," Peter suggested.

"No, no, it's a full moon tonight. Sally and Lily, go up to the dorm. The three of us will stay with you for the night, Moony," James replied.

Sally and Lily stood up from the uncomfortable bed and walked towards the door. Sally stopped in front of Sirius to place a quick peck on his cheek. "Stay safe," warned. "And stay out of trouble."

Sirius gave Sally a cheeky grin before kissing her back quickly on the lips. "No promises," he replied. Sally rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Lily's, the two girls making their way through the hallway to exit the Whomping Willow.

"No boys tonight! What d'you suppose we do then? There won't be anyone to distract us!" Lily exclaimed as they made their way down the path to the school grounds.

"Let's just relax tonight, Lily. Honestly every night has been crazy for the past month or so. Studying, pranking, spending time with the boys, I just want a night of peace and quiet, away from the craziness of the boys."

Lily laughed. "That sounds good to me. Since they're not here, nothing crazy will break out downstairs that we'll have to stop, being prefect and head girl, after all."

"Oh, you're right! So to our room? We could watch a movie," Sally suggested.

"Which one?" Lily Asked.

"What about Snow White?"

"We watched that last time!" Lily complained.

"Okay, how about Rebel Without a Cause?"

"Sally you have the absolute best taste in movies. I LOVE having other muggleborn friends!" Lily exclaimed.  
  


Tears streaked down Sally's and Lily's faces as Jim cried over Plato's body.

"He didn't even have any bullets in the gun," Sally said with a sob.

"He was scared, he was just trying to get away," Lily added.

Sally wiped her face with the back of her hand before yawning long and loud. "I'm so tired," she said, crawling over to her bed.

"But, Sal, it's only nine o'clock," Lily laughed. "We've barely even started eating our Cauldron cakes!"

"Trust me, I don't want to eat any more sweets than I have to. Sirius claims that 'a Cauldron cake a day keeps the healers away!' And I couldn't agree any less. He forces one into my mouth at lunch every day!"

Lily gave a chuckle. "You two are so cute. I wish I had what you two have," Lily sighed.

"Lily you do, you just are too bloody stubborn to admit to James that you love him!"

"I am not stubborn. He's given up on me, Sal, I know it."

"Are you honestly so thick that you believe that James Potter has given up hope of dating the girl that he has fancied since the first time he laid eyes on her? No! He is in love with you, Lil, and it's time you stop rejecting him and just go to bloody hogsmeade with him next weekend!"

Lily laughed. "Wow, you sure have a lot to say. Does it really pain you so much?"

"Lily, you're my best friend, it pains me to see you suffer like this. We're all pained by how bloody annoying you two are!"

"We?"

"Honestly all of us. Me, Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, even Marlene! She told me at breakfast last week that she wished that you two would just get together already!"

"Oh, wow. I mean, he is cute, and funny, and quite adorable at times-" Lily sighed and looked out the window in a daze "-but he's also an ignorant git, he's always ruffling that hair of his too, it's quite annoying."

"But you fancy him! I'm sure with a bit of pestering he'll pay more attention, and he'll stop messing with his hair too! You know he just does that to try and impress you, right?"

Lily laughed. "Does he really? That's hilarious."

"It is! You see, you definitely fancy James, just go and tell him!"

"You're right, Sal. I should just tell him that I fancy him."

"But not right now! Full moon, remember?" Sally pointed out as Lily moved to get up.

Lily sat back down abruptly. "Right," she said sheepishly, a grin pulling at her lips.

And so, after hours of tired giggling, the two girls fell asleep in Sally's bed, smiles on their faces, and their hearts beating steadily for the first time since the war had begun.


	4. 4

Christmas was approaching, and as per usual, Sally was planning on spending the holidays at Hogwarts. Sally was usually one of the only students who would stay at Hogwarts over the winter holidays; her adoptive parents were very old, but they constantly travelled around the world for work. Newt and Tina Scamander were very good to her, but no one could live up to Sally's birth parents.

As Sally approached the Three Broomsticks, she adjusted her many shopping bags to one arm so she could open the door. Sally and Sirius hadn't had much time together since the start of term; with Sirius constantly in detention, and Sally managing the quidditch team, their quality time was very limited.

Sally noticed Sirius immediately. He lounged in a semi-circular booth by himself, his hair messy, his leather jacket perfectly in tact. Sally approached him and greeted him with a surprise kiss. As she sat down, Sirius pretended to give her a baffled look: "excuse me, miss, but I've got a girlfriend," he joked.

"Oh, I apologize sir. She must be one lucky lady," Sally replied with a small giggle.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong: I'm the lucky one."

"My mistake. Why don't you tell me about this supposed girlfriend of yours?"

"Oh, where to begin," he started. "My girlfriend is the most beautiful, intelligent, smart, crazy, sexy, caring, loyal woman I have ever met. She also happens to be the most talented quidditch player I've ever seen, don't tell James, though."

"Wow, she seems like such a charmer."

"Oh she is," he grinned before leaning in to kiss Sally on the lips.

Sally leaned against Sirius for a moment after their kiss, their cheeks pressed against one another. When Sally pulled away, she smiled before scooting down the semi-circular booth to sit across from Sirius, leaving room for all of the gifts that she had bought.

"What did you do so much shopping for?" Sirius asked as he pondered over all of Sally's gift bags.

"I went Christmas shopping! Christmas is merely a fortnight away, don't tell me you haven't gone shopping yet. Your girlfriend will be very disappointed."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it, she'll be getting the most special present of all time this Christmas."

Sally smiled. "So, what are you doing for the break? Going to Jamie’s? You know, Hogwarts has an excellent feast on Christmas Eve, and then we have turkey for breakfast the next day."

"Well, I was actually planning on staying here with you," Sirius said. "The Potters are going to Paris for the holiday; I said I would stay behind so I could spend time with you."

Sally's smile grew larger, "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Sirius replied.

For the next week, though there were tests and projects due in every one of Sally's classes, she was glowing. Through the long, exasperating nights in the library, Sally would sneak glances at her year-long lover, and would feel a weight lift off of her shoulders, giving her the will to get through this difficult week.

Finally, when Friday approached, Sally and Sirius sat in the common room with their friends. Lily and Remus having already packed their trunks, James and Peter deciding to leave their own packing to the last minute.

"How about a nice game of 'Bed, Wed, Behead?'" James asked, desperate for something fun to do after a long week of work.

"That's gotten boring," Remus replied. "Why don't we do something else for a change?"

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "Anything other than Bed, Wed, Behead." 

"How about Truth or Dare?" Lily suggested.

"No, that's boring too," Peter said.

"Never Have I Ever?" James asked.

"Sure, how do you play?" Remus asked.

"Everyone starts with ten fingers up. We go around the circle and say things that we've never done, and whoever has done it has to put a finger down. Whoever puts all their fingers down first loses, and if only one person puts their finger down, they have to tell everyone exactly what happened," James explained.

Eventually, everyone agreed, and alas, they all sat in a circle near the fire, each of them holding their hands up, waiting for James to make the first statement.

"Never have I ever..." James thought for a moment before looking directly at Sirius and grinned, "Had sex in my dorm." Both Sally and Sirius put one finger down. Sally started to flush furiously and motioned for Remus to make the next statement.

"Alright," he said. "I have never snogged a girl."

Sally, Sirius, Lily, and James all put a finger down. "Your mum doesn't count, James," Remus explained. James' face grew red as he put his finger back up.

"Wait, Sally, Lily, who did you snog? Was it each other?" James asked desperately.

"We aren't telling you," Sally grinned.

"Yeah, it's in the rules: we only have to explain ourselves if we're the only one who put a finger down," Lily added, much to James' dismay.

"Alright, it's my turn now!" Peter exclaimed, much too enthusiastically. "Never have I ever failed a test."

"Peter, you can't say that: you failed your transfiguration O.W.L." James pointed out.

"But that wasn't a test, it was an exam!"

"But you failed that Herbology test on Mandrakes in second year," Remus added.

"Okay, okay, I'll choose another one: Never have I ever... shagged a boy!"

Sally was the only one who put her finger down. Everyone stared at her, urging her to explain herself, as the rules inferred. Sally grew even more red.

"Sirius and I have had sex multiple times, I don't know what else you want to know," she admitted.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"As in 'how many places?' Oh, um... In my dorm, in his dorm, in a broom closet, in the broom shed, er-- at my flat, that's about it."

"In the broom shed? Come on, you guys! I go in there every day!" James whined.

"So do we," Sirius grinned, earning a groan from James and a slap on the shoulder from Sally, whose face was redder than a tomato.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Sally suggested hastily.

"Alright, Never have I ever owned an owl," Lily said.

James, Remus, and Peter all put a finger down.

Sirius went next: "Never have I ever called a professor 'mum.'" Nobody put their finger down. "James, Peter, put a finger down, I know for a fact that you two have called McGonagall 'mum' at least twice each," Sirius said. "You too, Lily, I heard you call Professor Sprout 'mum' last week!" Sally chuckled as three of her friends put a finger down.

Sally didn't know what to say. "Er-- Never have I ever..." Sally paused. She wanted to get back at James for embarrassing her, but wanted to find the perfect statement. "Never have I ever gotten caught naked somewhere around the school."

It worked. James was the only person to put a finger down. Sally laughed before motioning him to recite the hilariously embarrassing story. James sighed, "It was last year, I went skinny dipping in the lake with a girl from Ravenclaw, only she stole my clothes and wand. When I realized what had happened, I went back into the school, trying to get into the common room as quickly as possible, only McGonagall caught me at the door. She was furious, I've never seen her that angry. She gave me three months detention and wrote to my parents. Thankfully, they didn't punish me. It was the most terrifying moment of my life, seeing McGonagall so angry. I thought she would smite me if I even tried to say a word to her. It was so embarrassing."

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Sally were in fits of laughter by the end of his story, but Lily looked shocked, and you could see sympathy in her eyes. Slowly, Lily pushed her way over to James and snogged him smack on the lips, leaving him speechless. "I would never do that to you," Lily said. James, along with the rest of their group and a few others who had seen the interaction, were left with their mouths open in shock. Lily Evans had just snogged James Potter. The game didn't matter anymore, instead, the group of six sat in their circle and exchanged embarrassing stories through fits of giggles.

The next few hours went by in a flash, and just for that night, everything was right in the world.


End file.
